


Finding your body

by MarVinKill



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarVinKill/pseuds/MarVinKill
Summary: Set in season 2. Phillip still has trouble with his body and Trevor decides to help out





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a horrible day, the mission they had been assigned was completed successfully but Phillip had known all day that their team leader was going to die. The perks of being the historian. 

Of course Phillip couldn’t break protocol and tell them as he knew the punishment for that but he had gone out of his mind trying to figure out how to save his team leader without telling anyone. In the end he had managed it by running ahead and kill the guy who was supposed to kill his boss which of course got him some strange looks from his teammates. He was supposed to cover them but he hadn’t seen any other way.

The drive home was an endless evaluation about how they had operated and he of course got scolded for not doing as instructed. Still he couldn’t tell them how he had saved their boss and he felt miserable.

Near their base of operations it had started to quiet down in the van and Phillip noticed Trevor was staring at him.

“Are you Okay?” Trevor asked when Phillip acknowledged his staring

“Fine, just tired.” He answered. Which wasn’t a lie, he did feel tired after a whole day of stressing out. This body was finally starting to ease up a bit and he could feel the muscles ache from the tension. 

He still had trouble seeing this as his own body. He knew he had to but somehow it was like this body knew he wasn’t the rightful owner of it. It felt like a struggle sometimes to just do simple things. He mostly blamed it on the heroin addiction though as they had never heard about this during training.

Trevor stared at him for a few more moments before directing his gaze back out the window. Phillip was glad as he always felt like Trevor could see everything. Trevor being the oldest person alive had gotten a young athletic body of a 17 year old. It looked so weird as somehow you could see his old soul in his eyes. Piercing you with knowing looks. Phillip couldn’t lie that there was something with Trevor, something that sometimes made his heart jump

They finally arrived back at their base and pulling up in the garage they used. Phillip was again reminded how different his life was from the others. They all had their hosts life’s to return to while he was always here. Staring at the screens waiting for the director to contact them. For him this wasn’t their headquarters, this was his home with only poppy as his company. 

Carly and Marcy didn’t take long to leave. Carly had to pick up her kid while Marcy had a date with David. Phillip had nodded as they left. Trevor and MacLaren were busy going over their tactical gear and as Phillip checked the screens for messages he was surprised not to see any. He had expected something after changing the outcome but the director hadn’t send him anything. Looking around he decided to take a shower. Maybe that would make him feel better. Grabbing some clean clothes and a towel from his makeshift bedroom he gave the two men one last glance to see if they were still busy

Stepping into the single bathroom of the building he thought about locking the door and that he needed to buy one. And that he also should buy a shower curtain or something.

Guessing the other two would hear the shower and not come in he turned on the hot water. Undressing himself he got a glance at the body he was using. It still felt so alien to him as this body was so much more mature then the body he had left behind. 

Feeling the temperature of the water he quickly stepped under the warm water feeling it cascade down his back. It eased the tension that was still there and he just stood there for a while. Letting the body seep up the warmth. 

Grabbing the shampoo he started to wash his hair. Another alien action he now had to do as he hadn’t had this long hair either. He had thought about cutting it off but in the end he had just left it the way it was. Just as he was rinsing out his hair he heard the bathroom door open.

“It’s just me” he heard Trevor’s voice echo trough the bathroom. “Really needed to use the toilet, sorry”

Phillip had felt the body tense up and he wondered what would be more awkward. Try and turn around or just keep standing like this. When he heard the tell tale sign that Trevor was peeing and not facing him, he slowly turned around.

“You know you can talk to us” Trevor’s voice seemed a lot closer then Phillip was comfortable with.

“You know I can’t talk about everything, I know things I’m not allowed to share.” Phillip answered

“I know you saved one of us today even though the others don’t see that but that’s not what I meant” Trevor replied. “I know how it’s sometimes hard to adjust to a new body, especially one that’s so different from the last one.” He continued. 

Phillip looked over his shoulder finding those eyes again staring back at his. “Yes, the heroin addiction is not something I was expecting and it’s messing me up a lot.”

“True but i don’t think it’s just the heroin addiction. I have been transferred to so many different bodies and I learned that sometimes you need to get your mind to really see this body, find the buttons.”

Phillip was trying to understand what Trevor was saying.

“You mind if I get in the shower with you? Its easier to show you then explain it.” 

Phillip was sure his mouth was hanging open and he could feel this body freeze. 

Apparently Trevor took Phillip’s silence as Yes as he started to strip.

Phillips quickly turned his eyes away and his mind had started to race. It was not like he hadn’t showered with other guys before but somehow being in a shower meant for one it felt wrong. Maybe because it was Trevor? Would he feel like this with MacLaren? Somehow he couldn’t see his boss get into a shower with him and he had to stifle a laugh as he came to the conclusion that that would definitely be more weird then Trevor getting in the shower with him.

Right then he could feel Trevor step close to him and he could feel the muscles of this body tense up.

“Relax Phillip, I’m not going to touch you.” Trevor’s low voice rumbled. “Unless you want me to.”  
Phillip knew it was a joke but somehow he could feel some truth behind them.

“Look at my body.” Trevor’s voice commanded and Phillip takes a quick look, trying to avoid certain areas.  
“You know how old I truly am, this body doesn’t fit my mind” Trevor explained. “I have to show my mind that this is now its body and sometimes that’s easy and sometimes it can be struggle” Trevor continued. “You know I couldn’t even walk with the last body I had and when I got transferred to this body one of the first things I did was run. Just so my mind was quickly shocked into accepting this.”

Phillip nodded, he had trained with this team before the transfer and he had known the limitations of Trevor’s crippled body.   
“It must have felt great to get into this body, young, healthy and athletic” Phillip said

“Yes and no, there are aspects that are harder to adjust to then the being able to walk again”

Phillips just looked quizzical at Trevor, he couldn’t imagine what would be so hard getting such a nice body.  
“You forget my age again, Phillip” Trevor smiled “with age your libido goes down and I never really had any feeling from the waist down for a very long time so now I find myself in a body who wants to procreate constantly.” 

Phillip had to laugh a little as he could imagine that. He had left his young body behind and had been suddenly thrust into a much maturer body. “I know that feeling” he conceded.

“I think it’s harder for you as you haven’t gone trough those changes yet with your mind, your mind is still with that young body. I can still remember, though vaguely, what it was like to be 17. You have never been 28” Trevor explained.

“I guess you’re right, but I’m not sure how you want me to fix that”

“You can’t fix it really, but you must make your mind familiar with the body you have now.” Trevor explained.

“Well, any ideas would be welcomed.” Phillip sighed. Sometimes he hated how cryptic Trevor could be. Like he always wanted you to figure it out yourself.

“Have you played with yourself yet?” 

Phillip quickly looked away from Trevor. He hadn’t expected this.

“I guess that means no. Why not?”

Phillip didn’t know what to say at first, he wasn’t even sure himself. “It feels wrong I guess.”

It stayed still for a few moment and finally Phillip looked back at Trevor. A small questioning smile was on Trevor’s face. “You did have sex.”

“I think the eye drops were causing that and I still didn’t feel normal after that.” Phillip confessed.

Phillip watched as Trevor’s hands started to roam over his young body. “Lets try something. What do you see when you look at my body?” Trevor asked

“Your body is very athletic, and some really nice muscles” Phillip answered.

“Now look at yours, what do you see?” Trevor asked.

Looking down he felt uncomfortable. “I guess this body is rather short and broad. Very muscular in certain places and hairy compared to yours”

Trevor laughed. “Yeah my body feels naked with the lack of body hair but I still got a nice bush around my cock. Although he kept it short I let it grow out a bit.”

Phillip had to laugh as he tried to not look at Trevor there. 

“I notice you still talk about this body and not your body, you still haven’t excepted that this body is now your own” Trevor said as he picked up the soap. “Would you mind if we wash your body together?”

Phillip was again stunned by Trevor’s carefree attitude sometimes and he just nodded. He watched as Trevor put soap in his hands and handing Phillip the bottle. “Turn around, I’ll start with your back” 

Turning around he was pretty sure this whole thing was surreal as he felt Trevor touch his back.

“Feel my fingers?” Trevor asked softly “touching your back” Trevor emphasized your but all Phillip noticed was how his body started to respond in a different way. To be fair to his new body his old body would have reacted as well.  
“Feel how your body feels the same when someone touches it as your old body would.” Trevor had started to massage Phillip’s shoulders trying to get the tension out.

“It does” Phillip whispered softly.

“Good, concentrate on that” Trevor replied softly as his hands slowly went down Phillip’s back, softly massaging the knots he found. It felt so nice and Phillip’s closed his eyes trying to focus on the hand on his back and trying to forget how the front was responding to the touches. Especially as Trevor’s hands went lower and lower.

“Turn around so we can do the front.” Trevor said softly pushing softly at Phillip’s sides to turn him but Phillip quickly shook his head. “No, wait” he manages to get out.

“Don’t worry, your body is responding naturally. Mine is too” Trevor whispers

Phillip glances behind him and he quickly realizes Trevor is just as hard as he is. “You sure this is okay with you?”

“I am if you are?” Trevor replied looking straight at Phillip.

“This is just a bit weird.” Phillip said as he turns around slowly.

“Us being guys?” Trevor asks sincerely. “Or something else?”

“No not us being guys, I have done this before.” Phillip thinks for a moment before answering. “Maybe the age difference, you are so much older then me.”

“Am I?” Trevor smirks. “I do believe you are the one who is to old for me. I’m not even legal for you for at least another 6 months!”

Phillip just shakes his head and laughs. “This whole body switching is so weird. You are so lucky to be put in such a gorgeous body!”

“I am!” Trevor’s smirks at him. “And so are you for being allowed to touch it”

Phillip looks at Trevor for a second before lifting his hand to softly touch Trevor’s chest. “It feels nice too” 

“I know” as Trevor copies Phillip’s movement and starts tracing Phillip’s chest. “Not to spoil the moment but do know you can say no.”

“I know and it’s just exploring for now. I’m not ready for anything else” Phillips responds as he lets his fingers move over one of Trevor’s nipples.

“That is fine by me, explore away.” Trevor replies but Phillip can hear the little hitch in Trevor’s voice as he passes over the nipple. But as he tries again Trevor copies his movement and he too feels the electric jolt trough his body. Racing towards his cock.

Phillip’s mind is racing, he wants more and more but he also wants to take his time. He lets his other hand join his already exploring hand and feel the supple muscles of Trevor’s abdomen.  
But as he reached the small trails of hairs indicating he is getting close he gets nervous. Trevor has only been copying him so far but now as Phillip has halted Trevor doesn’t and let his hand slowly go trough the thick curly hair to find Phillip’s hard cock. 

Phillip notices how his breathing has become shallow as he watches Trevor’s long fingers expertly wrap around his cock and softly stroke it. Phillip leans forward a little till his forehead rests against Trevor’s shoulder. It’s so weird to be so much shorter. 

Trevor’s other hand is slowly moving up Phillip’s tight to his back, following his spine till he finds Phillip’s long hair. His fingers play with the long threads as his other hand slowly jerks him off.  
“Can I try something?” He whispers softly in Phillip’s ear and all Phillip can do is nod.  
Trevor moves in closer till he can wrap his fingers around both of their cocks. The sensation is amazing and watching it makes it even more intense.

The long slow strokes are driving Phillip insane, he moans softly against Trevor’s shoulder who shushes him. “Shhhh, we don’t want Mac to hear this”

Trevor increases the speed and it’s taking Phillip all of his willpower not to buck his hips against the movement. Trevor’s pulsing cock against his feels so good and it doesn’t take long for Phillip to feel that familiar feeling as he tries to stifle his moan as he spurts his hot cum against Trevor. Witch a few more strokes Trevor joins him as he softly moans against Phillip hair.

The water washes the evidence away quickly but the stay standing together for a few minutes before finally Trevor let’s Phillip’s hair go. 

“Hey, You okay?” He whispers softly

“Yes, I think I am” Phillip answers back as he look up at Trevor.

“I should get back to Mac, before he comes looking for me” Trevor says as he slowly steps back a little.

“I thought he had gone home already and you were just trying to make it more fun” Phillip says as he watches Trevor get out of the shower and starts to dry himself.

“No he is still here” 

Phillips shakes his head and grabs the conditioner for his hair. Another alien thing he learned just for his new body. He watches Trevor throw on his clothes and just as he is about to run out of the bathroom he turns. “Want to talk about this later?”

Phillip shrugged and watched as Trevor left the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Mac had been busy cleaning the guns they had used during their mission. It always had a calming effect after the rush of adrenaline that happened during the more extreme missions and his mind had calmed with the familiar motions.

It wasn’t till Trevor got out of the bathroom that he realized he had been busy for a while after he watched Trevor enter the bathroom. Looking at the eight guns he had cleaned during that time. Adding up the minutes it would have taken.

“You okay Trevor?” He asked after coming to the conclusion it must have been 30 minutes.

“Yes boss” came the reply as he watched Trevor pick up the assault rifle he had left when he had stated he needed to use the bathroom.

Mac looked at Trevor and then at the bathroom door behind Trevor. He could still hear the shower running.

“Everything okay with Phillip?” He asked tentatively. He was pretty sure something was wrong with their historian after the stunt he had pulled during their mission. Was it the heroin again?

“He’s fine too boss. He just needed someone to talk to for a moment.” Trevor’s voice sounded like the wise old man he was.

“Was I to hard on him?” He had considered that after he had given Phillip a speech about his stunt. Driving in silence had given him some time to think and seeing at how miserable Phillip had looked in his rear view mirror. He had remembered how young their historian really was compared to the rest. 

“You are the boss, you are supposed to give us a hard time when we step out of line.” Trevor replied as he checked if the assault rifle was correctly together again.

Mac looked up as he heard the water turn off. “I know, just what if he only did that because of something he knows and we don’t.”

“That is always a possibility but one he can’t talk about and we shouldn’t ask him. He made the decision and knew the consequences that would follow even if he did it for the right reasons, it was still wrong.” Trevor had lain down the gun and looked at Mac with his piercing eyes.

“So there was something?” Mac pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt stupid for his reaction earlier.

“It is okay boss. I talked to him and he is stronger then he looks” Trevor thought for a moment. “Or he is as strong as he looks?” A smile spreading over his face.

Mac had to laugh at that. Remembering the bodies they had left behind.

Right at that moment the bathroom door opened and Phillip stepped back out. He looked at them before heading back to his screens. Mac watched as Phillip let himself fall on his chair and studied the screens intensely.

“Any messages?” Mac asked as he stored away the guns he finished.

“No, just some chatter on the back channel about possible faction locations but none near us.” Phillip replied before leaning back in his chair.

“Well then, I have to head back to Kat. Can you finish up Trevor?” He asks as he watches Trevor pull apart the last assault rifle.

“Sure boss.” Is the only reply he gets.

Mac walks over to Phillip who looks up from his screens as he notices his boss approaching.

“I just wanted to say that I know your role within this team can be very hard. Especially with the rules for historians but I do appreciate the sacrifices you make for this team.” Mac hoped it was cryptic enough. He was usually good with words but right now they seemed strained.

“I know boss, and don’t worry. I know my actions have consequences” Phillip turned his eyes back at the screens. Something that amazed Mac, the hours Phillip could stare at the screens. He wondered if historians saw something else in the flowing codes on the screen then he did as he could only watch the meaningless codes for a few minutes.

Trevor watched as Mac said goodbye to them before taking off. The silence in the garage was now only broken by the buzzing of the computers and the clicking of him cleaning the rifle parts and putting them back together. His back had been towards Phillip and he was pretty sure he could feel Phillip’s eyes on him from time to time.

As he clicked the last part back into place and testing the rifle he was happy with the result. He got up to put the rifle back where it belonged. Hidden from eyes that walked in but close enough for them to get to them in time of need. 

He turned around to look at Phillip who was once again staring at the screens. He knew better then most to sit across from Phillip instead of next to him. Phillip was more likely to give you any eye contact if he could still see the screens. Taking the stool there he stared over the screens till finally he noticed the brief flicker of Phillip’s eyes go over him.

“Hey” Trevor says.

“Hey” Phillip replies.

“We should talk” Trevor tried.

Phillip blinked a couple of times before sitting back in his chair and focusing his eyes on Trevor. “Why?” 

“Because I have a feeling you are not happy with what happened and I wonder why” Trevor retorted.

“I’m not regretting it, if that’s what you think. It’s just that I broke the rules again right after I just did. And let’s not forget that Mac was one door away!”

“We are not allowed to have relationship with other travelers and we aren’t allowed to procreate.” Trevor started. “I do hope you didn’t think more of our actions as an act of love and I’m pretty sure we can’t procreate.” Trevor finished watching Phillip.

“I guess we didn’t break the rules then but Mac was still one door away.” Phillip tried again.

“Was rather exciting actually don’t you think? At least you did react very positively when I told you to keep quiet.” Trevor shot back.

Phillip rolled his eyes. “Well I thought you were just kidding.”

“Does it make a difference?” 

Phillip stared at Trevor for a moment before sighing. “Fine, but next time I rather be more private!”

“So there is going to be a next time?” Trevor moved his eyes brows provocatively.

“Oh, shut up!” Phillip laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do another chapter. Not sure yet. Hope you guys liked this one so far and if you want you can leave me a kudo or comment! They are always appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks without much happening besides an occasional small mission. Maybe that had to do with the fact Phillip had intervened where he shouldn’t and they had lost some of the trust the director had in them. The faction was keeping their heads low and every day passed by slowly

Phillip had been bored out of his mind except for the occasional teammate that would come in to check on things. Mostly Marcy to check him if he was managing to stay off the heroin or Mac to ask for help on FBI cases.

It had been two days without anyone except poppy and the screens and he was getting itchy. His mind had started to wander to the heroin he still had and after some consideration he pressed the come behind his ear. “Trevor, are you there?”

“Affirmative” he heard Trevor’s voice in a soft whisper.

“Are you busy? Could you come over?” Phillip asked.

It was quiet at the other end for a few minutes before finally Trevor’s voice came trough again. “I’m at school, it’s my last period. Rene is coming over to my house later but you could come over before that? Or do you have to stay at ops?”

Phillip thought for a moment before replying. “I’ll come to your house and bring an iPad. I just don’t want to be alone right now” he knew if he did he was likely to grab the heroin and he just couldn’t.

“Pick me up in thirty minutes in front of the school” echoed Trevor’s voice trough Phillip’s skull.

“Affirmative” Phillip’s replied with a smile on his face. He felt better knowing he was getting some human attention. Looking at the screens one last time and not seeing anything interesting in the stream of information he grabbed the iPad. Grabbing the keys to the mission van he was again reminded how little life he had outside his team. He didn’t even own a car but then again he liked the van too so maybe he shouldn’t complain.

Scratching poppies back and telling her he would be back later he took off. The drive wasn’t long, a mere ten minutes. 

He parked the van in front of the school and wondered for a moment if it was smart to stay here waiting. His looks weren’t exactly of someone that would be appreciated hanging around a school with a blacked out van. Then again he didn’t much care, all he wanted was to wait there for Trevor. He rolled down the windows the feel some fresh air going trough the van.

He picked up the iPad and watched the screen to be sure he wasn’t missing something important. Then again he also knew it was months before any major history event would occur but then again he wasn’t sure how much the timeline had changed. How irritating his role sometimes was!

Looking up from the screen from time to time to watch people walk around. Some of them noticing him and giving him strange looks. Finally he spotted Trevor walking out of the building, a girl at his side. Phillip wondered what Rene would think of she knew she was dating a guy who was way older then her. 

He could see them talking but couldn’t understand them till they came to the van.

“Why can’t you wait for me? It’s only an hour, you could go work out while you wait” Phillip heard Rene’s voice first

“I’m meeting with a friend first” Trevor’s deep voice answered.

“A girl?” The accusation was clear in her voice.

“He has long hair but I don’t think he likes to be called a girl” Trevor’s voice said in light amusement. Phillip had to laugh too

“Then why is he more important then me?” Rene sounding more annoyed by the minute.

Phillip had heard enough. He leaned over to throw the passengers side open before Trevor could answer. “Because I’m a way better kisser!” He said smiling wickedly at her.

The look on her face was worth it and he saw how Trevor had to control himself and not smile.

“You are ditching me for that loser?!” 

Trevor gave her a blank stare for a minute before answering. “He is just a good friend to me and can’t you even trust me when I just want to talk to a friend of mine?”

“Fine, go talk with him! But don’t expect me to hurry over after school. I might have friends I need to talk too!” She turned on her heels and took off. 

Trevor looked after her for a moment before shrugging and climbing in the van. “Let’s go” he said as he puts on his seatbelt. When the van isn’t moving he looks at Phillip who can’t help but smirk at him. “Don’t start!” He warns Phillip.

Phillip takes off towards Trevor’s house but can’t help himself. “So, even with your age old wisdom you don’t understand women?”

Trevor smiles. “I think women will always be an enigma to men, and I like that.”

They spend the rest of the ride with smalltalk to make time go faster. 

Phillip parks the car on Trevor’s driveway. Wondering if he should ask about Trevor’s parents.

“They aren’t home, they hardly ever are till very late” Trevor supplies before Phillip can answer 

They don’t take long getting in and Phillip watches as Trevor walks to the fridge to get them both something to drink. Taking the drink he follow Trevor to the couch he throws his jacket on a chair and let’s himself fall down next to the tall guy. Setting the iPad on the table with the mass of codes streaming over the screen

“So what is wrong?” Trevor asks after taking a sip from his drink and watching Phillip settle down beside him.

“I was getting a little restless in ops and I know that’s not a good thing for addicts.” Phillip explains.

“True, but you should have contacted Marcy as she is the medic.” 

“I guess I didn’t want to make a big deal about it.” Phillip sighs as he rests his head back. His hair falling away from his face.

Trevor watches Phillip for a while, drinking his soft drink.

“So you think you are a better kisser then Rene?” 

Phillip turns his head to look at Trevor’s sparkling mischievous eyes.

“I know I am” he retorts, staring back at Trevor.

“And how do you know that?” Trevor’s eyes never leaving Phillip’s 

“I’m pretty confident I am” Phillip states again

“Prove it!” Trevor is smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

“Oh, I know you would like that old man! But I am not that easy to goad.” Phillips replies easily

“According to protocol 5 I ain’t old” Trevor is not giving up. “I guess you are just scared you aren’t as good as you say you are!”

“Well I guess we will never know.” Phillip isn’t t sure he wants to win but right now he is feeling pretty good.

“Fine” Trevor replies.

Phillip watches as Trevor sets down his drink next to Phillip’s but as Trevor is about to sit back he suddenly turns and straddles Phillip’s lap.

Phillip shakes his head and laughs. “If one of your parents walk in I don’t want to hear you complain to me about it!” He tries half heartedly to push Trevor off.

Trevor takes Phillip’s hand and struggles a little till he finally manages to push them up and pin them behind Phillip’s head.

Trevor leans in close, hovering just a little bit before Phillip’s face till finally Phillip relents and leans in to capture Trevor’s lips.

They kiss softly for a moment but when Trevor runs his tongue over Phillip’s lips it quickly becomes duel to see who is the more dominant in their kiss as their tongues push against each other.

In the end it’s Trevor who gives in and lets go of Phillip’s hands who gladly makes use of them trying to find a way underneath Trevor’s shirt.

Trevor’s fingers find Phillip’s hair and they tangle themselves in the long strands. Trevor grabs a hold of Phillip’s hair and breaks their kiss.

“You were correct” Trevor says smiling.

“I know” Phillip replies as he tries to start kissing again.

“Maybe we should talk first!” Trevor tries to reason with Phillip who looks lustfully at him.

Phillip uses his training to flip Trevor over letting himself fall on top of the longer man. “No, talk later” he says before plunging back in to kiss Trevor again.

Now being on top he can grind his groin against Trevor’s and feel that he isn’t the only one who is turned on.

“Fine” Trevor manages to say when they finally break their kiss to get air. Phillip can feel Trevor push his hands between them to try and get at the buttons of Phillip’s jeans. Phillip pushes himself up a little to help Trevor push his jeans and briefs down, freeing his already aching cock.

He keeps himself up a little so Trevor can do the same with his own pants and Trevor doesn’t wait long to wrap his long fingers around their cocks against.

Phillip crashes their mouths together again and moans softly into Trevor’s mouth. Trevor wasn’t taking things slow either, pumping his hand over their cocks.

Trevor is the first to cum as he moans loudly against Phillip’s mouth. Phillip can feel the hot mess Trevor has made between them and it send him over the edge quickly.

Phillip let his body rest on top of Trevor’s as he tries to catch his breath when suddenly the doorbell rings and Rene’s voice calling Trevor’s name.

“Fuck” Trevor whispers as he pushes Phillip off. They both quickly try to hoist up their pants trying to use their underwear to wipe the evidence away.

The doorbell rings again with insisting knocking following quickly.

“I’m coming!” Trevor shouts at the door as he hurries to the kitchen to wash his hands.

Phillip flops back on the couch, grabbing his drink and putting hit feet on the table. Watching Trevor dry his hands and hurry to open the door. Looking back at the iPad he quickly moves forward to switch it off.

Phillip settles back as he hears Trevor greet his girlfriend and explain he was in the bathroom. Phillip takes a sip of his drink when he hears Rene’s voice.

“He’s still here?” Her voice is dripping with hate.

“Yes he is” Phillip’s replies without even looking at her.

“And you couldn’t open the door?” Phillip was starting to hate her more and more.

“Nope, didn’t feel like it.” He could hear them moving around and Rene hissing things at Trevor till finally Trevor sat back down on the couch, followed by Rene sitting down on Trevor’s other side.

He watched them in the reflection of the iPad as she tried to kiss Trevor. He expertly dodged her to grab his drink from the table and then turning back to Phillip.

“So who do you think will win the Super Bowl? Trevor asked.

Smooth, Phillip thought. Trevor really knew how to handle this. “Wanna take a bet? A hundred bucks that the patriots win.” Phillip can’t help but smile because betting against a historian would be silly to any traveler.

“Nah thanks, I’m pretty sure the patriots are going to win too.” Trevor’s eyes twinkling for a second. “And I don’t like financing your heroin addiction.”

If Trevor hadn’t winked at him he wouldn’t have know Trevor was planning anything. 

Phillip rubbed his arm where some of the needle marks were still visual. “To bad I could have used some more.” Phillip had to keep from laughing when he saw Rene’s face change from questioning to realization and finally horror and anger.

“You are FRIENDS, with a HEROIN ADDICT!!!” She screamed at Trevor.

“Just because he uses from time to time, that doesn’t make him a bad friend!” Trevor says calmly.

“And I’m a better kisses!” Phillip knew he shouldn’t have said it but the temptation was to great and he didn’t like how Rene treated Trevor sometimes.

Rene shot up. “Fine I can see I’m not welcome here!” Trevor tried to stop her but she was quicker then him.

“Maybe after you are finished with your pet heroin addict you have time for me.” She slammed the door behind her.

Phillip couldn’t hold back anymore and started laughing.

“You know you ruined my protocol 5, don’t you?”

“Well, young people break up all the time. Especially when one of them is cheating with someone from the same sex.” Phillip replied. 

Trevor shook his head and laughed too. “I’m just glad she didn’t see that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas are welcome! Not sure yet where to go! I was thinking of them being found out at some point or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Sadly after Rene had stormed out they didn’t have a lot of time alone. Trevor’s dad had come home early and after taking one look at Phillip he had wanted to to talk to Trevor alone. When Trevor had returned it was clear it was time for Phillip to go.

“You going to be fine?l Trevor asked as he walked back to the van with Phillip.

“I’m already fine!” Phillip replied smiling at Trevor. “This was what I needed.”

Trevor looked back at Phillip. “I’m not sure if I should be offended”

Phillip hit Trevor’s shoulder. “I meant I needed some human contact! Being alone in ops can be a bit tiring”

“Want me to come over after school every day? Just so you have some company?” Trevor asked as he watched Phillip get in the van. Looking back at the house he can see his father watch from the window. “I will just tell them I’m running again to see if I can play football again.”

“That would be nice.”

 

Trevor watched as Phillip steered the van out onto the street and take off towards their headquarters.

Walking back he sees Gary waiting for him at the door.

“Hey Gary” he says in his sullen voice. It’s something of an annoyance having to deal with parents again after having been an adult for so long.

“I just don’t think that guy is someone you should be friends with” Gary says as Trevor walks past him.

“I know Gary” is all Trevor replies. Knowing how he as a parent would feel if they brought someone like Phillip’s host along.

 

Trevor makes time every day to go to ops to see how Phillip is doing. All they do is talk while Phillip stares at the screens. They never have much time alone it seems as Mac is busy with a large fbi case that he needs a lot of help with. Trevor watches as Phillip expertly goes trough traffic cameras and finds the information Mac needs ten times faster then the official channels ever could. All the while chatting to their boss with his com. 

Trevor himself had been a test subject in the travelers program and had sometimes seen the young children being prepared for their role as historian. He had always been glad he wasn’t as it wasn’t an easy life. Yes the children had all they needed that most others under the domes didn’t but they lacked much of a childhood. He had watched as infants were laying silently underneath screens with codes running over them. They did have caregivers but most caregivers had twenty children to look after so giving the children the attention they needed, just wasn’t there. The older kids would at some point find comfort among each other but still they lacked the normal childhood of playing and fun. All they did was train and store information.

He wondered if he had seen 3326 among them. He had seen the numbers as he passed them but he couldn’t remember he had seen that number among them.

“Good luck boss.” Phillip said as he pushed the com behind his ear to shut off his audio going to their boss.

“How are you doing?” Trevor asked. He had come in to see Phillip already busy for Mac and he hadn’t wanted to disturb the historian.

“I’m fine” Phillip replied as he smiled at Trevor.

“No missions for us yet?” Trevor asks as he watched Phillip stretch out for a minute before settling back to watch the screens.

“Nah, not expecting anything either for two more weeks. But you never know with shifting timelines.” Phillip replies. Trevor isn’t the only one waiting. Every team member has to call into ops once a day to confirm their status. And like clockwork they always ask the same question.

“You want to go out for a walk?” Trevor asks as he watches Phillip’s staring and wonders if Phillip has done anything else then stare at the screens today.

Phillip looks up from the screens and shakes his head. “I was hoping for something else then a walk”

“We should talk first” Trevor replies. Some questions had been on his mind since last time and so far Phillip had been very good at avoiding them. 

Phillip sighs and runs a hand trough his hair. “Do we really need to? It’s just sex, nothing else.”

“Are you sure? You seemed rather jealous of Rene.” Trevor shoots back and watched how Phillip faces changes to his brooding thinking he sometimes does.

“I think maybe I am jealous but not for reasons of love.” Phillip starts. “All of you have a life outside of these walls and that is how it should be, but sometimes I feel a bit left out. I am only interesting to any of you if I have a mission or information for you guys.”

Trevor takes a moment to process what Phillip has said. “Then why did you react to her so badly?”

“Well she gets to have you attention whenever she wants.” Phillip answers back

Trevor shakes his head. “Still that sounds like you have other feelings as well.”

Phillip throws his hands up and sighs deeply. “I just know I have no romantic feelings or anything. I just can’t explain it!” He slums back in his chair again and directs his brooding look at the screens again.

Trevor gets up and walks around. “Come with me” he says as he takes Phillip’s hand to get him out of his trance again.

Reluctantly Phillip pulls himself free from the screens and gets up. Trevor never lets go of his hands and pulls Phillip along towards the glass cubicle that Phillip uses as a bedroom.

Phillip’s heart is starting to race, he had gotten annoyed with Trevor for all the questions but that had stopped now.

“Sit” Trevor commands taking a seat on the bed as well.

Phillip doesn’t need to be told twice but as he leans over to kiss Trevor he is halted bid him.

“We are not done talking yet but don’t worry we will get to that” Trevor adds as he sees the look on Phillip’s face. “I just don’t want you to hide in your screens every time I ask something difficult.”

“Fine” Phillip concedes.

“You say you have no romantic feeling but are there any other feelings?”

“Besides lust? I guess friendship and also something like excitement because this is a secret.” Phillip tries his best to describe all the feelings he has but it’s hard if you are not even sure what they are yourself. Suddenly he comes to a realization. “How are you feeling about this?”

“I will not deny that I sometimes have feelings for you, not really romantically but more like you are special to me.” Trevor starts. “I know the traveler programs doesn’t want that because of the danger it can bring to the missions.” Phillip isn’t liking with where this is going but Trevor smiles at him as he finishes. “But then again I guess losing any of you is hard now we are all friends.”

Phillip thinks for a moment. “I guess the director will never understand that of humans. Our feelings can’t be stopped.”

“True” Trevor answers. “But lets keep this a friendship with occasional sex.”

“Fuckbuddies.” Phillip replies smiling brightly at Trevor.

“I rather prefer friends with benefits” Trevor shoots back.

“Whatever old man.” Phillip replies before trying to kiss Trevor again

Trevor lets him this time and it doesn’t take long for them to get caught up in each other.  
Phillip lets his hands find Trevor shirt and starts pulling at it. Trevor laughs as he pulls back from the kiss to pull off his shirt but as Phillip comes back to kiss him again he holds him back. “Your shirt too.” Phillip pulls his shirt off in record time but hadn’t expected Trevor to push him mid pull, back on the bed. Trevor straddles him and leans forward to kiss him again. Phillip doesn’t mind and lets his hand explore the now naked flesh underneath his fingers. They are taking all the time they can exploring each other’s chests as their kissing has gone from lust to passionate. They know they have all the time in the world now.

Phillip hands find Trevor’s pants and he lets his hands go over them to squeeze Trevor’s ass. Trevor pushes his hips forward against Phillip’s crotch making him feel how hard he is.

Trevor pushes himself off Phillip and stands up but as Phillip’s is about to complain he sees Trevor’s hands working fast on the buttons of his jeans to push them off. Last time in the shower he hadn’t really looked at Trevor but now he didn’t feel any scrupulous to staring.

It takes Phillip a few moments before he realizes that Trevor is staring back at him, smiling wickedly. “You going to get naked too or are you just gonna stare at me.”

Wiggling on the bed, Phillip managed to untangle his pants from his legs and kick them off the bed. Trevor laughed as he caught the flying jeans and threw them down on the pile of his own clothes. Kneeling between Phillip’s legs he lets himself fall on top of the shorter man, catching himself on his arms. Leaning in to kiss Phillip again for a moment before leaning up a bit to look in Phillip’s eyes. “How far have you ever gone with other men?”

“Boys, and not far actually. We have done more then I ever did with them.” Phillip answers as he lets his fingers run over Trevor’s back to his ass. “You?”

“Not much further then we have so far.” Trevor pushes his hard cock against Phillip’s 

“What have you done then?” Philip asks as he holds Trevor’s ass to find more friction.

“Oral” Trevor answers. “But only received. Never felt comfortable with the other way around.”

“Guess I’m not yet ready for that either.” Philip answers as he lifts his head so he can capture Trevor’s lips again.

“I’m happy to just continue like this” Trevor mumbles trough their kisses as he keeps pushing their cocks together.

“Me.....too” Philip answers.

Philip loves feeling Trevor’s tongue explore his mouth as his own fingers explore every little bit of flesh they can reach. He can feel Trevor tangle his fingers in his hair again. A feeling he would never have expected to feel so sinful and delicious. He moans appreciatively and he feels jolts of pleasure run down his back straight to his groin.

“More” he groins as he pushes up again.

“Eager aren’t we.” Trevor teases as he grins Phillip’s hair even tighter. Trevor uses his knees to spread Phillip’s legs further apart to get a better angle.

“Fuck you.” Phillip tries to say angrily but it gets messed up more as it comes out more like a moan.

“You like it rough, don’t you” Trevor says as he nibs and bites at Phillip’s jawline, not to hard to leave any markings.

Phillip tries to fight against the hand holding his hair as he can’t move away from Trevor’s teeth causing jolts of pleasure shooting trough him. But then he feel Trevor’s other hand slide between them and wrap around their cocks against. Not really moving but making sure the find more friction.

It doesn’t take Phillip long to feel his body tense before it shudders and he shoot hot slick sperm between them. With another few thrusts he can feel Trevor finish.

They are both breathing in gasping breaths but still Trevor tries to kiss Phillip softly a few times, slowly untangling his fingers.

They were both so caught up in each other that they hadn’t noticed the pair of eyes staring at them trough the dirty glass of the cubicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! Nice cliffhanger ending and all :D
> 
> Im thinking of writing a more extreme fanfic about travelers so be warned if I add a new story on here. Please read the description to make sure you are okay with it


	5. Chapter 5

Mac had been so thrilled after the FBI case he had been working on for weeks, had finally come to a great end. They had captured the suspected terrorists while they had been working on backpacks filled with explosives. And besides that they had found a computer with tons of other information on it about other members of their terrorist cel.

He should have gone back to headquarters but as he got in his car he remembered how Philips had helped him immensely and contemplated to com their historian. Phillip didn’t always have it easy with his role within the team and Mac could understand how lonely his task sometimes was. Deciding better on being impersonal and just com in to thank him he decided to drive by before heading back to the office. 

Mac knew the drive wouldn’t take that long as their base was right between his office and where they had captured the terrorists. Sending a text to his FBI partner that he would be a bit later as he had forgotten something back home. 

He parked the FBI car in front of the garage doors. He had expected them to open when Phillip had noticed the black car pull in the alleyway but maybe Phillip was in the bathroom or had taken a break from the screens he watched all day. He couldn’t blame the guy for needing a break from time to time.

He contemplated knocking for a second before thinking better of it. Maybe Phillip was sleeping and why would he knock if he had the keys to get inside himself. Turning the keys softly he opened the door to let himself in.

He looked around the garage for a second but didn’t see Phillip. He took a few steps to check the cubicle Phillip used as his bedroom but froze as he saw two naked figures trough the dirty glass.

Coming to the realization that he should have knocked as this was basically Phillip’s home he turned to walk back out quickly.

“More” he heard Phillip moan and Mac had almost ran to the door when he suddenly heard a very familiar voice.

“Eager aren’t we?” Mac heard Trevor’s tenor voice echo trough the garage and he froze again

“Fuck you” he heard Phillip reply. Mac turns and walks a bit closer because he can’t believe what he hears. His teammates should know better. The knew the protocols they had and the rules they had to follow.

“You like it rough, don’t you?” He hears Trevor’s deep voice purr. 

Okay it was wrong to watch them but he isn’t able to pull his eyes away till he sees them both finish. They still haven’t noticed him and Mac decides to wait for them to get dressed to make this all less awkward. He knows he has to talk to them about this but storming in feels wrong too. He looks around for a minute before deciding to sit down at the table facing the door of the cubicle.

He sits there for a while listening to soft whispers but he can’t make out what they are saying. Soft shuffling indicates movement and he hopes that they aren’t starting again. But just as he is starting to consider walking out of the door again to knock, Trevor’s naked form appears in the doorway.

Trevor freezes the moment he sees Mac before dashing back into the cubicle. More loud whispering and shuffling and now Mac doesn’t have to wait long for two clothes figures to emerge from the bedroom.

He just stares at the two men who clearly are unsure themselves what to do. Mac doesn’t feel like making this easier for them either. Finally Trevor decides to walk forward and sit down at the table, Phillip following his example quickly. Again the staring starts, Trevor meeting Mac’s gaze while Phillip finds staring at the tabletop more interesting.

The silence is deafening but Mac doesn’t relent. Trevor on the other hand doesn’t seem intimidated with the staring at all but Phillip is having a harder time, mostly staring at the table but his eyes flutter up from time to time and he starts fidgeting with his hands. It’s that Mac is sure it’s not the addiction causing Phillip’s unrest this time.

In the end it’s Trevor who decides to end the silence, he abruptly stands up. “Anyone want something to drink?”

“Sit down” Mac orders but Trevor ignores him as he walks to the fridge. He gets some three sodas and sets them on the table before sitting down again. Phillip gladly takes the can so his hands are now occupied by something to do. Trevor offers a can to Mac but Mac just stares at him without moving a muscle. Trevor sets the can in front of Mac and sits down again.

“You really going to act like nothing is going on Trevor!?” Mac hisses trough his teeth. Maybe he is to angry to do this now but Trevor’s behavior isn’t helping with that.

“All that we did, was have sex. Not like that is a criminal offense.” Trevor’s tenor voice is annoyingly calm and it just infuriates Mac further.

“Have you two skipped the protocol and rules trainings and lessons?” He snaps back at them.

“To be honest, we didn’t break them. We aren’t having a relationship. It was just sex! And I’m pretty confident neither of us can get pregnant.” Trevor replies but now his voice sounds angry as well.

“Don’t you dare act like this isn’t going to lead to something of a relationship and I’m pretty sure that this thing you two are doing falls already under relationships!” Mac snaps again. “And are we just going to ignore the age difference between you two. Like that is appropriate suddenly!”

“I believe one of the protocols is that we leave the future behind. Phillip and I aren’t that far apart!” Trevor booms now.

Phillip had been quiet the whole time. Watching the argument in front of him like a tennis match go back and forth between the two men. He can see that this timeline isn’t going to end well so he intervenes.

“I’m sorry boss, but are you really going to call us out because of casual sex while you tried to keep your relationship with Carly going.” Phillip had seen many possible futures and he wasn’t sure if they actually had tried to make things work here but looking at Macs face he had scored.

Macs face went from anger to shock to annoyance again before finally settling on defeat. “Fine, we tried but it didn’t work. You two know full well what could happen if we break them.”

“Trevor won’t let me get anywhere near him without that talk. So don’t worry.” Phillip replies softly.

“Still it’s a fine line to walk on and if I have any feelings this is disrupting the plan I want it to be over.” Mac says calmly.

“We will stop long before that.” Trevor answers.

Mac seems satisfied by that answer and looks at them both before taking the can and opening it. “So. How long has this been going on?”

“Not as long as you think probably. We only did this three times so far and the first time was weeks ago.” Trevor replies factually.

“Why did you guys start doing this?” Mac asks, he isn’t sure he wants the answer but maybe it will give him a better sense of what this really was.

Trevor looked at Phillip for a second. “I guess it started because Phillip wasn’t feeling his body yet. I was trying to help him with that” 

Mac looked at Phillip who nodded. Mac was trying to remember the last time they had talked about that. “Oh my god!” He suddenly burst out. “Don’t tell me that after that mission you screwed up you two had sex right after.”

Phillip blushes and looked away.

“Well, he was looking rather delicious in that shower” Trevor joked looking at Phillip to see if he turned even more red. Yup he was

“Don’t! I had enough visuals for today” Mac pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Yes I know I look good too.” Trevor teased as he heard Mac groan.

“Just explain why not hook up with anyone but each other?” Mac tried.

“It’s convenient really. We never have to lie if we suddenly have to run off. We can screw without any unfortunate accidents and after that first time it just felt so relaxing not to pretend.” Trevor explains.

“And Trevor knows why I feel bad and knows how to get me out of there.” Phillip adds.

“Okay maybe I can understand that.” Mac sighs.

“Yes I know how to make you feel good.” Trevor teases Phillip.

“Shut up!” Phillip says laughing 

“Sadly, I know too now!” Mac laughs when he sees both their heads turn red.

“How much did you hear?” Trevor asks.

“I saw and heard way to much. You two should get a more private place for this before everyone knows Phillip likes it rough.” Mac replies 

“Yeah, I guess we need a better place.” Trevor answers. “Any ideas?”

Mac just shakes his head. What was he to do with his two teammates now.


End file.
